Stranded on Unknown Island
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: The chipmunks, chipettes and friends' plane crashed and now they're stranded! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so sign-ups are still going on but I've desided to start the story anyway. So I don't own the munks or ettes, or most of the OCs for that matter. Only Shi-Shi, Leelee, Terra, Ben, Gason, and Jeremy. Oh and Penny.

"Oh I can't believe we're heading to Hawaii right now!" Brittany squealed to Alvin for the 40th time since the got on the plane.

"Yeah surfing all day long." Alvin said putting his arms in surfing position.

"You will be having breakfest, lunnch, and dinner with me, right?" He didn't respond. "RIGHT?" She fumed.  
"Yeah, yeah course baby." He replyed putting his arms up in defence.

"Simon I'm scared." Jeanette said looking at her feet.

"Why is that Jeanette?" He asked. (A/N This is going to one of those stories where Simon and Jeanette have never been together.)

"I've never been on a p-plane." She stuttered.

"It'll be alright nothings gonna happen."  
"But what if the plane crashes?" She asks looking into his steel-blue eyes.

"That won't happen." He said reassuringly. As if on cue the jerked and the oxegen masks fell down. Everyone franticly put them on.

*Blackout.*

Jacob slowly woke up. What just happened? He thought.

"Jake are you awake?" He heard a famillar voice.

"Elle? Where are you?" He asked looking for his older sister.

"Over here!" She shouted then he saw her sitting next to Theodore who was still unconsious. She was covered in scratches and a few bruises.

"Whoa Ellie what happened you have so many scrathes?"

"Well Jacob if you haven't noticed we just got in a plane crash and now we're on a desserted island." She near shouted.

"Sorry." Jacob said. Then they hear'd loud moans.

"Who is that?" Eleanor said.

"Ellie?" A voice said.

"Kaylee! Where are you?" Jacon shouted.

"In a tree. Oh look I see you HI!" Kaylee shouted back. Then Jacob rushed to get her out of the tree.

"Kaylee, Eleanor, Jacob? Is that you?" Another voice asked.  
"Simon! Where's my older sister!" Both Eleanor and Jacob shouted.

"Who, Jeanette? Oh she's kinda on my chest. How about we leave her there for a while?"

"Well, check and see if she's breathing!" Jacob shouted.

"Okay, she's breathing and she has a pulse!" He shouted back.

"Now where are you?" Eleanor shouted.

"Over here." He shouted putting his hand up. His sudden movement woke Jeanette up instantly.

"Where am I?" She she saw she was on Simon's chest and jumped off. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay."  
"AWkward." Kaylee said walking with Eleanor and Jacob over to them.

"Ellie, Kayleebug, Jake, Si, Jean?" Theodore asked so suddenly it made them all jump.

"Theo, you're okay!" Eleanor squealed before running over to Theodore's side to help him up.

"Oh Simon, Now I'm really scared." Jeanette said before she started to cry.

"Jeanette, we'll be okay." Simon said.

"Eleanor where a-are we?" Theodore asked when they walked over to Simon, Jeanette, Kaylee, and Jacob.

"I think we're stranded on unknown island."

So how'd you guys like it! I'll try to put the second chapter up today. Well please review. The other OCs will be in the next chapter. Sorry if your OC wasn't in this chapter.  
Tell me if you like it or not just nothing to mean okay? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've desided 2 of the 3 OCs, Wendy Lillian by Wendy, and Soron Andrews by Periosha and I'm kind of waiting for my Bestie to insert her OC, so the sign ups are closed.

"Oh where'd everyone go." Brittany softly cried. She looked around but saw no one. Finally she heard coughing. "Who's there?" She said looking looking around. Though she saw no one she knew someone was there. "Anyone?" She started yelling. "Hello!"

"Brittany?" A voice asked. Brittany looked around for him. Where is he, she thought.

"Alvie where on earth are you?" She called to her boyfriend. (A/N Yes this is another one of those stories that Si and Jean have never dated but Alvie and Britt, Theo and Ellie are dated)

"Over here sweet thang." Alvin said standing up.

"Well lets go look for everyone!" She shouted.

"Okay then lets go." Alvin said irratated then they set off they came to a spot with a ton of broken plane pieces.

"Hello?" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany?" Two voices said at the same time.

"AJ, DJ, you're alive." Alvin said.

"No, we're dead in an alive sorta way." DJ said sarcasticly.

"Don't use that sarcastic tone of voice with me mister!" Alvin said pretending to be a dad or something.

"So anyone want to get us outta this tree." AJ said.

"Oh yeah sorry." Brittany said as she helped them out of the tree they were currantly in.

"So anyone know where anyones else is?" DJ asked as Brittany helped him out of the tree.

"We were acually going to look for them want to come?" Alvin said helping AJ out of the tree.

"Sure it'll be an adventure." AJ said brushing himself off.

"Okay, sure it will. I want to find my sisters and Jake." Brittany said.

"We'll find em' now lets get a move on." DJ said and they walked away. Twenty minutes later they came across a few (dead) bodies.

"Jesse, Kyle, Peter, Saul, Nathan, Serenity, Tyson, Derek, even Soron! Oh my god!" Brittany said naming all the dead bodies she saw. "This is the worst trip to Hawaii ever!" She shouted breaking into tears.

"I NEVER GOT TO ASK SERENITY OUT!" AJ yelled holding Serenity's body. "WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"

"Jesse! Oh my god! My best friend just lying there! I can't see this! Let's leave." DJ said distraught and they started to walk away.

"Wait guys were are you going!" A voice shouted.

"Soron!" AJ shouted suprised and they all turned around.

"No I'm Phil." Soron said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Duh, it's me."

"You were lying with dead people." Alvin stage whispered.

"Oh, this is depressing, guys lets uh leave." Soron said upsettingly quiet.

"Yeah, he's, right." Brittany said between sniffels and they all walked away.  
...

"Joelenne give me that coconut!" Penny yelled at her sister.

"No I'm going to give it to Camielle when she wakes up!" Joelenne shouted back.

"But Joel, Cami just so happens to be allergic to coconuts." Penny said matter-o-factly.

"Okay, guys I'm up, don't call me Camielle, and I am not allergic to coconuts." Cami said standing up.

"Penelope Astrid Yunker!" Joelenne shouted.

"Joelenne Carrie Yunker!" Penny shouted back.

"Camielle Nicole Yunker." Cami said then they all bursted out laughing.

"Guys, you relise you just fought over a coconut and there's a ton of them look." Connor said walking out with his arms full of cocnuts.

"And would it kill you to help us?" Nick said from behind his brothers.

"Now be women and cook." Austin said.

"You cook for yourselfs and we'll cook for us." Joelenne said, her sisters standing behind he forming a triangle sorta thing.

"Blech, fine!" Connor said and they got to work. About a hour later they finished eating and it was almost dark.

"Anyone there?" A voice asked.

"Ashly?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, and oh this is a long list, Alvin, Brittany, Soron, Aj, Dj, Kayla, Celene, Felica, Aaron, and Chrissy." Ashly said stepping out (With the rest of the list) to where they could see them.

"So have you guys found Theo, Si, Eleanor, Jeanette, Kay Kay, or Jacob?" Alvin said.

"No sorry guys, we can start looking for them tomorrow though." Connor said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm pooped." Aaron said then they chatted for awhile then eventually fell asleep.  
...

As the sun rose Jeanette slowly woke up.

"Ellie," She said shaking her sister. "wake up."

"Huh, wha?" Eleanor said bursting upward.

"We probably should start making breakfeast."

"Yeah, I'll go wake Theodore up." She said walking over to Theodore. "Theodore, lets start making breakfeast." She whispered and he woke up instantly and got up.

"Okay lets start." He said then they both started doing their thang'. Jeanette sat there watching Simon as he slept. She personally thought it was creepy but she couldn't help it, she loved him. Though she didn't want it to she had to wake him up. So she bent down and shook him lightly.

"Simon," She whispered gently and he didn't wake up. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, moved closer to him, and BOOM kissed him. Instantly he woke up.

"Oh h-hi Jeanette." He said her sweet face making him stutter. "What'd you just do?" He asked even though he knew what she did considering he was half awake.

"Oh what? Nothing." She said blushing and stumbling over her words.

"Well thanks to you two love birds now me and Kaylee are awake." Jake said loudly.

"Whatever Jake." Jeanette said thowing leaves at him playfully.

"Breakfeast is served." Eleanor said walking in with food. "Not much but it's better than nothing."  
...

Okay, sooooo how'd ya like it I tryed my best to get everyone in there. But Wendy you have a special part, so you'll have to wait. So yeah, review I want ten more reviews minimum, please. ;D. REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how Kaylee can just pressure you into stuff. Well here she goes again. LOL So I haven't been writing in a while, and I don't remember what any of your OCs are like, so if you had your OC in here please PM their bio or review it. So I promised that Wendy would have a special part in here, right? So here's an entire chapter on Wendy Lillian. Wendy's POV, but this chapter is not written by Cerulean Pen herself.**

Confused. One word, describing me at this moment. Scared. There I go again, just another word describing me now. Could I think of about a million others? Possibly, yes.

When you hear of a freshman class going on a field trip to Hawaii via plane, you'd expect flawlessness getting there, or at least the trip there, right? Wrong. I feel betrayed, like someone wanted us to never come back.

I wonder if I did something wrong, and why I'm all alone out here. I don't see any of the other people from the plane. I don't see anyone. I twist my hair nervously, although it just makes the knots tougher and more matted.

"What even happened?" I mutter to myself. Great! I'm talking to myself now!

I roll myself over to the nearest tree, it's a small palm with one tiny still green coconut attached to the top. I lean my head on it to think, what can I remember from it.

-Flashback-

I sat on a middle seat although there where no occupants on either side of me. We had boarded about an hour ago so I was able to turn on my electronics, so the very first thing I did was pull out my laptop and emailed my parents, who where back in Los Angeles, saying I was okay. Crap! They still think I'm okay!

Then my phone buzzes beside me, so I instinctively check it automatically. Seeing that it is a message from Soron, I opened up the text:

Hey, Wendy! You look kinda lonely, you want me to come sit next to you? ~Soron

Of course, being me, I didn't want to be a bother so I replied no thanks then looked up at him and smiled. He of course replied with his own smile and then went back to what ever he was doing on his laptop.

I then went and began emailing with other people, Simon, AJ, DJ, Serenity, and Penny. I soon got bored. For about another thirty minutes I only shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to think of things to do, when I decided I was tired. I slept for only a few minutes before the plane woke me with a large shake.

At first I thought we had hit a bump or something, but I quickly realized that we were in the air and couldn't hit a bump. I began to fall back asleep, but the plane shook again, but this time the oxygen masks fell from their places, quickly I pulled mine onto position and squeezed my eyes tightly as the plane began to jerk back and forth. I see a few kids black-out, including Jeanette, Eleanor, Kaylee, Jacob, and a few kids I recognize but don't recall talking to them or learning their names. But I'm still conscious. Conscious and panicking.

"Please remain calm and do not panic!" The annoying high pitched voice of a hypocritical flight attendant exclaimed over the intercom type thing. I look over and see the woman standing there, too preparing for an unwanted 'landing'. I saw panic in her eyes, of course not easing the panic most likely obvious in mine.

Then nothing. The rest was black, leading to the dark descents of this sad excuse for a life preserver. But not a life preserver for most. I'm definitely sure that there are survivors, and there aren't. I'm hopeful that no one close to me is hurt, but I look at myself, I'm hurt.

-Present-

Just looking at my wrist makes it hurt. If Simon and Jeanette were here right now they'd surely say it's broken, or some other technical term that I wouldn't bother listening to. But now that I think about it, would I listen? Only to hear familiar voices, or any voices at all?

I just wish that my mother would come and shake me awake. Away from this dream turned evil. Evil. I shutter at the pure thought of that dreadful word. It reminds me that I'm not asleep in my room. It reminds me that I'm alone.

Alone. I suppose my past time is naming words then describing the pure evil it has caused. What is it with evil? What is it with everything? Honestly, I don't recall. I'm forgetting the life lessons I have learned from school, and most terrifying, I've forgotten majority of the life lessons taught by my own mother.

'Please remain calm do not panic!' Those words ring through my mind. But why? Is it to remind me to not let my self go? To not go and draw a face on a coconut and name it a stupid name and talk to it? I laugh, for the first time since the crash two days ago. Yes, it was short, and only a slight giggle. But it was ground breaking for me. A normal day for a normal teen, but utterly amazing for a not normal, chipmunk teenager who's been stranded after a crash.

Soon I'm back to reality, sad, depressing reality. Oh how I wish for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and yell 'You've been punked!', but the first part would be fine too. Not the sad and depressing part, the part where just Ashton popped out, that wouldn't be to bad. I don't laugh, but I smile, and a smile is close enough. But I'm not happy, it's a façade, but I'm only faking for myself.

Myself. Ugh, this has got to be the worst past time EVER! But that's the problem with being me, every past time is worse than the one before that. But at least this is better than talking about myself in first person. Wendy see's the ocean, Wendy thinks about stuff, Wendy eats food…

Food. What is with this weird thing going on with me? I'm starting to get angry with myself. But food, I need it, it's almost like my stomach is eating itself! I throw my head back onto the small tree I've been leaning on. Something hit me in the head, well beside the tree. It's the small coconut, it's still green, so it's obviously not ripe, but it's better than nothing then starving to death, so I smash it open, drink the milk, and eat.

After I try to sleep, it's mid day but I'm tired. Tired and upset. Upset because I'm lonely. Lonely because I'm on an island. On an island because of the failure of a plane captain we had. I lay my head back onto the palm and attempt to sleep.

"Wendy!" A voice shouts from far away. I groan believing it's a cruel dream I'm making up, but I realize, I'm still awake.

"W-who's there?" I stumble upon my words, apparently the effect of not talking for a few days. I wait but there's no response. They must have left. But I then look in the direction of the shout.

There stands Soron Andrews, followed by Kaylee Seville, Jeanette Miller, Jacob Miller, and Simon Seville. I attempt to stand up, but I fail, realizing that it hurts my left hand terribly due to my break. They come running over to help me up. As soon as I'm up I hug Soron, and then the others. For the first time I cry, I did cry before, but this was different, I wasn't sad, I was crying tears of joy.

**Okay, so it was short, yeah. But it took me a LONG time to write. Please no flames! But REVIEW! Also if you had your OC excepted in this story please review in their bio! Thanks!**


End file.
